chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian Gish
Trenton Lamont (previously Ross Clayton McGowan and more recently called Adrian Gish) is a serial arsonist who is responsible for the deaths of Henry Mills and Leslie Shay. He is also responsible for the death of a firefighter called Ross McGowan and a disabled man called Adrian Gish whose identities he stole after their deaths. Biography Early Life When Lamont was young, his family home burnt down and he was the sole survivor. However, he severely burnt his arm in the incident and his arm is scared as a result of the day. Although he never rebuilt the property, he still owns it. One of his early fires was the McFarland fire which killed Henry Mills and another officer called Ross Clayton McGowan. His lawyer claims that this was his birth name which he then changed it to Adrian Gish some years ago. For at least 11 years, when he joined the firm he worked at, he was using the identity of Adrian Gish. This includes writing Adrian's MBA from Kellogg Business School on his own resume. The real Adrian Gish was wheelchair bound due to muscular dystrophy and he died in a fire in 2003 due to the lack of wheelchair ramps which then trapped him inside the building. (A Little Devil Complex, Chicago P.D. episode) Season Two Lamont rented out a storage unit under the name John Johnson where he keeps bulk supplies of materials arsonists use as well as multiple articles about the death of Leslie Shay in the building fire. It's this storage unit which Firehouse 51 is called to following it accidentally setting alight. Gabriela Dawson, Matthew Casey, and Kelly Severide see all of this and ask the Chicago Police Department to come and investigate, though there's little they can do since it's not a crime scene. (Let Him Die) He sends a letter to Kevin Hadley who's in prison. The message has an article about Leslie Shay's death with 'they shouldn't have used the word accident -an admirer' written over it. The return address is to the lot where Henry Mills died which Wallace Boden recognises immediately. Lamont comes to speak to Kelly Severide. He doesn't say much beyond asking if there are many tests involved in becoming a firefighter and offering condolences for Shay's death. (Three Bells) Chicago P.D. Antonio Dawson goes to Lamont's office and tries to talk to him but he refuses. He wants to go back to work, but Dawson says that he spat in his face and arrests him for assaulting an officer. They aren't able to keep him for long as his lawyer comes in. Officers follow him to a pizza restaurant where he orders a large pizza and disappears for a minute. The officers believe they've been caught and so message Jay Halstead who pulls up outside in the car. Lamont stops in his tracts, turns around, and hands Jay the pizza. Seconds later the officer's car blows up as he set a bomb in it the minute he disappeared. In his home, the police find hundreds of photos of Gabriela Dawson as well as his laptop which sent out fake texts to Dawson from Sylvie Brett to tell her to meet him at a certain location. Other officers follow him into a grocery store where they attempt to make an arrest, but he sets a fire in the grocery store which he uses as a diversion to escape through the back and. He traps Garbiela Dawson in the elevator and then pours gasoline into it. Holding the lighter in his hand, he talks to Dawson about fire, but he's shot dead before he's able to set fire to the elevator. Trivia * He was born in 1967 or 1968 as he was 7 years old at the time his family home burnt down (1975). * He was previously accused of arson twice, came in voluntarily to be questioned, and was later released without being charged. * He's described as an excitement arsonist -he loves to burn buildings to cause chaos and although he doesn't intend to kill anyone (with the exception of Gabriela Dawson), he doesn't care if someone dies in the process. Only five of the fires they believe to be his resulted in deaths. * He knows a lot about the different fires in Chicago, managing to name the fire a girl was burnt in based on her saying that it was at her school. * He lived right next to where his family's home burnt down.